Typically, a vehicle is equipped with a radiator to exhaust heat generated by an engine. A cooling fan is mounted to the radiator so heat is expelled therefrom by active blowing of air. When a vehicle is equipped with an air conditioning system (referred to as “air/con” hereinafter), a condenser is disposed in the vicinity of the radiator for condensing refrigerant and for radiating heat therefrom. An additional cooling fan is provided for enhancing heat radiation of both of the radiator and the condenser.
For stable running of the vehicle, the one or more cooling fans should be properly controlled in accordance with a running state of the vehicle. Therefore, research has been undertaken for determining an optimal controlling of the cooling fan in accordance with variable running states of the vehicle. For example, such a cooling fan can be controlled on and off according to a coolant temperature of an engine.
As a further development, as is described in Laid Open Korean patent publication 2002-80980, the cooling fan can be controlled according to a temperature of a cabin room of a vehicle. Further information regarding controlling of a cooling fan of a vehicle can be found in Laid Open Korean patent publications 2000-21773 and 2002-93393. If a cooling fan can be better controlled in accordance with a running state of a vehicle than as yet known in the art, more stable operation of an engine and more stable running of the vehicle can be achieved.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.